


Now I See You

by wallflowering



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started as a futile attempt at Fiskley kiss but halfway through I remembered this bit from Toby Leonard Moore (Wesley) interview:</p><p>
  <i>"I know the glasses were hugely important on DAREDEVIL because they kind of served as a type of mask for the character. Certainly viewers may have noticed that Wesley only took the glasses off when he was in the presence of Fisk (Vincent D’onofrio). He never took them off in front of anybody else and that was really interesting to play with."</i>
</p><p>... and thought, maybe this could work as one of many possible ways/reasons of why or how the Wesley-taking-his-glasses-off-only-in-front-of-Fisk thing begins? Maybe??? I don't know. /hides</p><p>Hope you like it, minarchy.</p></blockquote>





	Now I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minarchy/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This started as a futile attempt at Fiskley kiss but halfway through I remembered this bit from Toby Leonard Moore (Wesley) interview:
> 
> _"I know the glasses were hugely important on DAREDEVIL because they kind of served as a type of mask for the character. Certainly viewers may have noticed that Wesley only took the glasses off when he was in the presence of Fisk (Vincent D’onofrio). He never took them off in front of anybody else and that was really interesting to play with."_
> 
> ... and thought, maybe this could work as one of many possible ways/reasons of why or how the Wesley-taking-his-glasses-off-only-in-front-of-Fisk thing begins? Maybe??? I don't know. /hides
> 
> Hope you like it, minarchy.


End file.
